Siren Gate
by xxSirenxx
Summary: Total summary inside. Sometimes history is repeated. The Elric brothers only want to find each other but Ed has to go through the troubles of Wold War II and Al has to try and find his memories. Dying never seemed so complicated. Is RizaEd fic.
1. Prologue

_Siren_-Hey guys I know I said this was a sequel and all, but I changed my mind. Oh and before I forget this is Sorceress something I don't remember lol. It's been so long since I updated and I don't remember what I was going to put in this story. So this takes place after the episode 51 and I'm not including the movie because I really don't like the end. I will have all of the characters from the movie in here I'm not sure about Noah though but I might.

_Muse_-Where's my chocolate? (cough)

_Siren_-I think my muse is almost dead!? (poke…poke)

_Muse_-(faints)

_Siren_-I'm broke so you won't get any unless it's free got it!

_Muse_-Waahhhh!

**The Whole summary: **

It's a funny thing when History is repeated. Unfortunately for the Elric brothers it isn't a good thing. Al only wants to find his older brother but things are easier said than done. He must retrace his footsteps and find the clues left behind by what has been done with only his brother's journal for company and his disturbing dreams of the past four years. And Ed only wanted to go home but things are never as easy as it seems as he finds that dying is a lot more complicated than he had thought. He has to survive World War II to finally find the gate home.

_**Siren's Gate**_

_**Prologue**_

"Where is it?" Alphonse muttered angrily to himself.

He was stomping through the streets and he had no idea where he was. He didn't care if he was causing a disturbance. This was beginning to irritate him. He had been trying to find this house for three hours!!! He knew the house was around here somewhere. He'd been there a thousand times! He had even helped her move in the stupid thing! How could he not know where it was!!! He knew he hadn't visited Rose in a while, but he didn't think it had been that long. He didn't even know where he was going. Sure everything looked vaguely familiar but not that familiar!

Turning around another corner, he slowed significantly to look at a suspiciously familiar white house. How can three houses look exactly a like? They either needed a new decorator or he had passed the same house three times.

He was going for the later of the two.

Wait! There it was! Finally after three grueling hours he had finally found it! He was going to ask someone for directions next time.

Or call a cab.

"This is it."

He slowly climbed the stairs to the door of a light blue house. He was nervous. Okay scratch the he was really nervous. How was he supposed to ask her about his brother? Last time she had seen Ed he was bleeding to death in a chapel or something rather. He took a deep breath and knocked twice before he realized what he was doing.

"Just a minute." A feminine voice called out from inside.

He held his breath at that. What was he doing here? His hands unconsciously grabbing at the ends of the red cloak his brother had worn for years. Trying to gain strength from the few possessions he had of his brothers. What if she didn't want to tell him? His mind whispered to him as he continuously wrung the ends of his coat tighter and tighter. Why couldn't he stop fidgeting? He waited impatiently a few minutes more until the door opened. It revealed a young tan woman with brown and purple hair.

"Alphonse?!" She exclaimed excitedly. Apparently he hadn't visited in a long time.

All he could do was give her a small smile before she grabbed him into a fierce hug. "Rose?" His voice called out weakly. Muffled by the fabrics of her dress. She was strangling him! Can't breathe!

She flung him back smiling a golden smile. She had to see him properly. He'd grown about a foot since the last time she had seen him. And with the red and black assemble she could of swore she was staring at Edward Elric. But the dark brown eyes told her differently.

If she hadn't of had a hold of his shoulders he would of toppled back down the stairs he'd come up. He wasn't sure if he was thankful for that or scared. He was going with thankful at the moment. But he could of swore she was almost as energetic as Winry at the moment! And that was saying something.

"I was wondering when you were going to visit me." She let go of his shoulders and stepped aside. Clearly telling him to come in and see her son, Kain. "Well come in." She urged in excitement. She hadn't seen him forever and she knew her son would be as equally excited about their visitor. But her smile faded a bit as Alphonse shook his head.

"No it's all right." He managed to choke out.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly. She'd seen that look before. She had seen it when Ed had revealed Cornello as a fraud and again when he gave her to Dante.

He bit his lip in thought. How was he supposed to word this? Better yet how was he going to be able to force this out?? He didn't want to make her uncomfortable but it had to be done if he wanted her to help him. It's the only way.

"Please Rose I need your help" Alphonse pleaded to her desperately. "I need to find out what happened to him."

This was his last clue to finding his brother and he needed her help! She couldn't let him down now! He had been traveling for so long and finally the end was in sight.

He could clearly see Rose was stunned. He didn't need to tell her who 'him' was. She knew exactly who that was. It was his elder brother Edward. She was shaking a bit as well. He knew his brother's death still haunted her but he still needed to know. He didn't know what he would do if she couldn't answer.

After she had heard he had started searching for his brother she had known he would come to her one day. She hadn't expected it to be today though! Could she really tell him that she didn't remember as much as he thought she did?

"I don't know the way." Rose choked out helplessly a few minutes later.

What! How could she not know the way? She had dragged him and an unconscious Wrath out to the surface of where ever they had been. How could she not remember that?

"Do you at least know a direction or landmarks?"

She had to have known something! His only lead was falling through again. Disappointment wasn't new to him on his quest. But he had been everywhere in Amestris even Xing, this was his last lead.

"No," she shook her head in disappointment. Why couldn't she be more help to him? "I don't know what they did but I couldn't tell what was going on around me."

"I understand." Dropping his head in defeat. "Thank you for the information you have already given me Rose."

Disappointed again. Back to square one. And back to Dublith to try and retrace their steps from there once more. He turned to leave waving a goodbye toward her.

"It was nice seeing you again." Alphonse called back to her going down the last step.

Walking away from her in the crisp spring air hurt him more than he imagined. His shoulders slumped in defeat. Where to next? Lior? Xenotine? Maybe Ishbal again he would think about it once he talked to Sig. He sighed dejectedly. He was back to square one. Winry wouldn't be happy.

"Alphonse?" Rose called quietly behind him.

She didn't know if this was the right thing to do, but…she couldn't let him just walk away like that. Edward had done the same thing when he sacrificed himself for Al. She wasn't going to allow Al to do the same He stopped as expected, looking imploringly up at her. How could she not tell him?

"Look for," Rose stopped uncertainly.

She turned away slightly her eyes narrowed in concentration. She could do this, she chanted to herself. She just had to remember what happened before she was drugged or whatever. She hadn't talked much about what happened that day with Ed four years ago. And truthfully she really didn't remember much of it and for that, she was thankful. If Al needed to know this she would try. For him, she would try and no one else.

"A church," She finally got out painfully. "In a city where the roads are still and dead. It's somewhere in the old parts of Central that's all I can remember."

Al bowed his thanks. He knew Rose didn't like to talk about what happened that night, but he was very grateful for the information. He was one step closer to his elder brother.

"Thank you Rose." He bowed his thanks once more and left with a determined scowl.

He finally had a solid lead on what happened the last few months he was in the armor. He would find his brother. Even if it was the last thing he did.

_**--To Be Continued--**_

_Siren_-Well what did ya think?

_Riza_-I wasn't in it that much now was I?

_Siren_-Characters these days always so demanding

_Ed_-And your not?

_Muse_-Remembe to review! AND BRING CHOCOLATE!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

_Siren_- Sorry I was gone so long I rather had writers block and I'm not too friendly with my friends. Recently I'm kind a avoiding them. I just don't see the point of them since they seem to say things behind my back. I also am depressed from school. I mostly restarted this fic. for English. I pretty much have terrible English skills yet in every other class I have to write a freaking report I get a freaking A!!!!!!!! I DETEST ENGLISH!!!!!!

_Ed_-Another emotionless mask to be put up again aye? Or are you going to blow a gasket?

_Siren_- I may be emotionless but you're a pain in the ass! (Whack)

_Muse_-Death to all humans. (Cackle gleefully)

_Ed_-X_X

_Roy_-She's gone insane again hasn't she?

_Riza_-I don't' know but she's a lot more fun now than she was two years ago.

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**_

Where was this place? Alphonse questioned himself briefly. He had seen this before. He knew he had, but where? It was a complete void of golden light guarding two large doors with a sickly sweet tune in the air.

"Alphonse?" Ed's uncertain voice echoed behind him.

Al quickly spun around to the slightly familiar voice. And there he was. The only person he would ever look up to and trust completely. Brother had been there when no one else had, not even his own mother. Except, his brother looked slightly different from what he remembered. He was much taller and sharper in the face. He had an air of intelligence and age that shouldn't have been there. It couldn't be, could it? His brother was not that tall or old was he? What was going on?

"Brother?" Alphonse asked uncertainly staring confusedly at who he thought was his brother.

He couldn't understand how that could be his brother he looked so different. Something had gone wrong in the transmutation. Something they had done to bring their mother back had ruined something special something he couldn't quite place yet.

Ed nodded in conformation, relieved that he had finally gotten back the one person that had meant so much to him. Ed wore a sad smile on his face along with resignation as almost if he was expecting something bad and he wasn't going to fight it this time. "You go on ahead." He whispered as he slowly disappeared from view. "I'll follow."

_--4 years later—_

_**(Central, Amestris)**_

~Train Station~

That was the last thing he remembered of his brother. He had lived for four years after he and his brother had tried to bring back his mother. He couldn't even remember a second of it. All he had was his dreams. He had arrived at Winry's place too young and lost with a girl named Rose. He had been shocked when he had first seen her and after the incredible story, she had told him… No, his incredible story it was hard to believe that he had lived for four years and yet he had no memory of it.

All he had left of his brother was his journal, the one thing that had kept him going and the one thing Edward had never let go of without knowing he would be back for it. It was a nightmare to try to decode, bringing him almost to tears at points, but he was getting there. Not quickly enough to satisfy him but he would wait as long as he had to.

Al walked briskly along the street, his shoes creating echoes on the cobbled pavement of Central. A slight morning breeze whipping the blond hair into his frowning face causing the fair strands to dance shortly before falling perfectly back into place. He wasn't sure why he was here but after finding a dead end in Lior his feet just led him here unconsciously. It was just like every other time his brother and him happened upon failure when he was searching for the philosopher stone or so he was told. So it made more sense to him subconsciously then consciously he could work with that.

"Edward?" An uncertain voice from behind him spoke up.

He turned in surprise to see a young blonde woman with burgundy eyes dressed in uniform looking on in bafflement. She was almost certain it was Edward the Red coat, the blonde hair, but she had noticed too late that the hair color was to dark and it wasn't the right style. Instead, it was someone she had thought she'd never see again after she had glimpsed his form as Mustang helped smuggle Rose and Al out of Central after all the disaster happened after Fuhrer King Bradley was killed.

"No," she shook her head looking on in amazement along with the bitter edge of disappointment. "Alphonse."

"Yes?" He spoke uncertainly. She seemed familiar to him but just vaguely.

"We had heard you were in the area." She stared him in disbelief before it vanishing into a look of fondness that she rarely wore even to those closest to her. "I thought you were Edward at first."

Al looked on confusedly at her. "You know my brother?"

She nodded sadly to him. He truly was the miracle that Edward had created and she knew for a fact that he would have been proud of him no matter what. "I kind of worked with him." Shrugging her shoulders indifferently to him, she did work with him just not that closely he was always on one mission or another.

"So you are?"

She smiled and offered her hand. "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

Al nodded as he took the offered hand into a friendly shake. She wasn't like the others who wanted to hug and never let go or the type that stay away and hide in the shadows afraid to upset them. He had met all types of people when he started to travel around with Izumi-sensei died and most of them that learned his name did just that.

"Do you know brother well?" Al asked with a tilt of a head. He hadn't met anyone who had known his brother at all really well. Not even Winry, who could only offer so much information.

"I'm starting to wish I had." She murmured too softly for Al to hear but the second part more loudly to the companion she hadn't seen in so long. "No I'm afraid not General Mustang was closer to you and Edward then I was."

His ears perked up at that last part. He might have actually found a lead to trying to find out what happened in the last few months that he was with his brother. He almost had the full story of the last four years but the last months were still unknown simply because there was no one who knew. "Would you take me to see him?"

She looked down startled. No one wanted to meet with Roy anymore they were either afraid of him or his ice persona that he acquired after the funeral of Edward. "I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Please?" Alphonse pleaded to her. "I need to speak with him."

She sighed hanging her head in defeat. No one can survive the dreaded puppy dog pout that Alphonse had completely perfected not even Izumi. "I can't guarantee he'll see you." She nodded toward the car as she headed towards the streets.

Alphonse smiled brilliantly at her trailing behind her like her own Hayate would be if she had brought him along. If she didn't know any better she would think, she had just told him he was inheriting Amestris and all its wealth. "It's better than what I have been following."

She stopped before the car and stared for a moment running through the reason she was out in the city to begin with. "I'll need to drop some paper work off first though." She offered regrettably going around the car to the driver's seat.

"I don't mind waiting." Al grinned stepping into the front seat shutting the door behind him.

"Let's just get the confrontation over with first." She just sighed once as she started the car. She wasn't looking forward to how the Colonel was going to take this one bit. "I'll worry about the papers later."

"So how is Risenboul?" Hawkeye asked awkwardly. This was going to be a disaster she knew that but how could she let Alphonse or even Edward down when he had come all this way.

Al shrugged turning toward the window knowing what the next response would be after his. "Wouldn't know haven't been there for over a year."

"Oh?"

"I've trying to find Nii-san." Al answered curtly. He knew what was coming next, everyone he had ever met did the same thing the denial that Edward was dead, and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it. His brother had, and he wasn't about to let his brother down.

"Alphonse-" She started unsurely but was quickly cut off.

"I know what you're going to say and it's not something I haven't heard before Lieutenant." He kept his eyes to the houses that they were passing. He didn't want to see what he knew he was going to see. Pity, sadness, wistfulness, and the questioning of insanity he was so tired of the looks that they gave him. "Nor is it something I haven't thought of myself."

She nodded to him in understanding and drove the rest of the way to HQ in silence. When they finally reached it ten minutes later it was busy like always at lunch hour as people tried to find a place to eat or find a reasonable lunch in the mess or as reasonable as you could in there. They didn't say a word to each other as the stepped out of the car and ascended the stairs into the halls. Hawkeye was giving a nod of acknowledgement to those around her who were saluting all the while ignoring the others that stared before they finally reached the doors of the outer office.

"At least no one's here." She said to herself as they safely made it into the room. Both walked toward the Colonel's door but Al heard anyway and he stifled a snicker. She smiled in response and pointed to the chair closest to them. "Wait here and I'll tell him you're here."

He nodded and quickly sat down. She took a deep breath it was going to be interesting here for a good while yet. Hawkeye knocked twice before opening the door and stepping a foot into the office that all officers feared.

"Sir?" Hawkeye stuck her head in uncertainly almost afraid it would be bitten off if she said something wrong as many people did now a days.

Colonel Roy Mustang had changed in the last four years and she knew like everyone else did, it wasn't for the best. He had left the sign of Brigadier-General in the past and sat patiently as a Colonel when they refused to give such a well-known soldier a demotion. He did his work but that's all he did. He refused to keep on living after he was forced to bury one his best friends also known almost as a younger brother.

Mustang looked up frowning tiredly from his stack of paperwork, his hand going to his neck to sooth the stiff muscles that one would get from sitting in that position too long as he looked at her impatiently. "What is it Hawkeye?"

"There's someone to see you." She answered softly, walking through the door and shutting it quietly behind her.

He snorted in disgust and waved her off looking back down to his 'precious' paperwork he had been concentrating on for hours. "Send them away then."

She leaned back in surprise. "But Sir?"

"I'm not interested in entertaining dogs at the moment nor am I in the mood." He growled out. He was never in the mood for guests and especially not for anyone of the higher ups trying to promote him once more.

She paused before coming to a decision on what to say next. Should she tell him who it was or should she just tell Alphonse he would see him later. She sighed quietly to herself quickly coming to the second answer. "It's Alphonse Elric Sir."

Mustang stopped and stared for a moment in surprise before setting the pen down beside him and nodding with confirmation. "Let him in."

"Sir?" She asked a bit unsurely. Would it be wise to let young Alphonse in to what might be described as the lion's den by other soldiers?

"I said let him in." He said once more leaving no room for argument as she quickly saluted and walked out as quietly as she had come. Mustang turned to his window leaning back in his chair with a small quirk of a smile as his eyes became overly bright. "It's been a long time Alphonse."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Berlin, Germany)**_

_**~Train~**_

Edward couldn't help the small sigh of misery escapes his lips while he listened to the sounds of the train. He was bored and his travel companions were not a good source of entertainment they seemed to want to watch the scenery like him or read the newspaper.

The train was moving swiftly across the countryside, all the way into the inner most reaches of Germany. He was on his way to Berlin for some reason or another. He really didn't want to go there but they did have the best resources of getting home or at least the best resources of his recent theory of getting home.

For the last four years Edward had been in a completely different world. Alchemy was no longer useable and everyday he would run into copies of friends and family all around this world. They almost seemed to be seeking him out but every time he would be reminded of something he couldn't have, it was completely maddening. He had both found and lost himself to this world but he never once stopped believing he would find a way to leave it.

His temper had even mellowed out. Not completely mind you, but enough. He certainly wasn't the loudmouthed teenager he used to be, but he was still Edward. And Edward still had a temper, although it wasn't set off as easily. He was still sore about his height. While he wouldn't swear or bash your skull in for a comment about his stature, he'd twitch in annoyance and give you a rather nasty look. However as his father had discovered further teasing about Ed's height did indeed earn you a skull bashing. He had the lumps to prove it.

Unfortunately for Alfons, he had proof too. That had been one of his more entertaining episodes when being teased about his height because he hadn't been the one to give Alfons the lump.

"Come on." Alfos consoled sitting across from him smiling. No matter how much Alfons resembled his brother, he couldn't bring himself to hate that damn man. "Cheer up don't make me say that word."

No matter how many times he wanted to bash his skull in because of the many times Alfons always seemed to manage to call him short as his version of cheering someone up.

"You look as if the worlds about to end." Alfons continued, smirking at the glare he was receiving from his travel companion as it turned to the scenery once more.

Ed took a glance at him from the corner of his eye. Sometimes he caught himself staring at him for hours on end. He looked exactly like Al. He couldn't seem to stop himself these days, these two were his travel companions, and that was turning out to be hell. What he wouldn't give to have Al with him at that moment or even a freaking book.

Hohenheim glanced up once and just sighed in exasperation. He continued to look from his son to his traveling companion once more one was glaring at the other while the other one was smirking. Alfons just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut sometimes. Too bad the copies here didn't act like the ones back in Amestris it would of made thing so much easier. He was about ready to hit Alfons himself.

"When do we get-?" Ed paused uncertainly looking once more to the scenery lost. "there?"

Where were they again? It was somewhere that started with a T right. On the other hand, was it a B? All these damn places look the same to him he was even messing some of the places he had been back to Amestris. They looked too much alike and it was starting to disturb him.

"There where?" he looked to him suspiciously. He didn't remember did he?

"Um, Transylvania?" Ed finished sheepishly.

"No." Alfons growled out, his eyebrow twitching to the rhythm of the train.

Hohenheim snickered to himself as he watched the eyebrow twitch. How many times had Alfons talked to Edward about this particular subject in the week? Oh right he was on fifty-one.

"That's where the book Dracula took place in." Alfons nearly growled out. They had went over this for over a week now Edward had better learn it soon or was it he knew it but enjoyed pissing Alfons off?

"Okay." He said slowly. Then continued just as slowly, never taking his eyes off his companion across from him. "Then where are we going?"

Alfons looked at him suspiciously. He had to remember something about what he had been saying over the past few weeks.

"Berlin." He said at last. However, at Ed's blank look, he took one from Ed's book and he said it s-l-o-w-l-y. "You know where Adolf Hitler is giving his speech? Where he might hire us? Where we might actually get some funding?"

Alfons looked at him inquiringly as Ed just gave him sheepish look. He didn't remember??! How can he not remember? Adolf Hitler was going to become Fuher there!!! It was going to be the moment of the century in which born German has their pride back! Was he even a German?

"I must have missed that." Ed returned cockily. Silently snickering to himself. This was just too much fun sometimes.

"He might be funding our project!!!" Alfons exclaimed in frustration throwing his hands up in defeat. Edward wasn't going to listen to him the first few times why he should continue explaining it. "So you better remember that!!!"

Was he the only one who was taking this seriously? After all, it was the most important convention in history. Alfons growled quietly to himself in anger. He knew he should have taken someone else as his partner. His sister would have even been better and she had no idea what the hell a rocket was. He wondered if Larry the Cable guy was available.

"Is any of this coming back to you." Alfons glared stubbornly.

"Nope." Ed grinned at him. Oh this would be fun he was in one of those moods again.

Shesh. He remembered now but if Alfons was able to pull shit like this on him he was allowed to turn it right back at him. Oh, this would be great fun indeed. He just got the chance to ruffle Alfons's feathers a bit he was such a peacock at times.

"Don't worry so much Alfons." Hohenheim consoled looking over his newspaper once more. He tried ignoring them the first half of the conversation but if he didn't intervene now there might be bloodshed.

Hohenheim knew his son was just messing with Alfons but he didn't know that. If they didn't kill each other by the time they finished building the rocket it would be a miracle. If he believed in God he would be praying right about now for such a miracle.

He smiled reassuringly at Alfons. "You'll do fine."

"And Ed?" Alfons asked shortly glaring across the seat at Ed.

He was not going to calm down until Ed knew just how serious this was. He had worked too damn hard for this for his partner to mess this up. He crossed his arms stubbornly. He was tired of the occupant across from him at the moment.

"What's there to say?" He shrugged sheepishly.

Alfons glare snapped from one Elric to the other making Ed stare, as surprisingly he didn't get whiplash. Ed snorted to himself and they said he had a short fuse. "What you mean what is there to say?" Alfons yelled at him.

Ed rolled his eyes passively to the green scenery passing him by. If it wasn't Alfons and him arguing it was Alfons and his father. Things just never seemed to change on this side of the gate. Oh, how he hated this life sometimes… Okay maybe most of the time. Ed shook his head at his own thoughts. This place just plain sucked.

His gaze began to lose focus as he turned his thoughts to his past. At times like this, he couldn't help but have his mind slip back into the time when he was a young sixteen-year-old State Alchemist. He even sometimes pretended that the train was taking him back to Central, back to his home. However, you can't pretend for long before the cold hard truth comes crashing down on top of you. He missed his old life terribly.

He turned to Alfons. He was going to ask him a question to smooth those ruffled feathers back as only another question would do when-.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! THAT IT'S MY FAULT HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO ME!" Alfons yelled at his father waving his hands in the air wildly.

Ed sighed, never mind they can deal with that little spat themselves. Concentrating on the scenery was a much safer prospect then interfering. Was it too late to turn back and be bitten by Dracula???

_**--To Be Continued--**_

_Siren-_English sucks beyond words. Don't get me wrong I love college but English can go to freaking hell!!!!

_Riza_-Is she still ranting????

_Ed_-Remember to review next time she won't hit me so hard and to tell her if you like the joint Al and Ed's side or one at a time.

_Riza_-Shouldn't have pissed her off

_Muse_-Remember to leave some chocolate please (Faint)


	3. Chapter 2: Phonsey

_Siren_-And the stupid essays I have to write! What the hell I don't give a shit I hate arguing and symbolism can go and get stabbed and don't start with observation now that sucks beyond words!

_Ed_-Is she still going on about it from last chapter???

_Roy_-O_O(nods)

_Muse_-Thanks for the chocolate! Must have chocolate to use for world domination! (faints)

_Riza_-(sigh) Ignore the muse

_Ed_-I would but she's scary

_Riza-_For those who are wondering it is a RizaEd fic and some alterRizaEd and sorry it's so short she was busy ranting.

--Previous Chapter--

Mustang stopped and stared for a moment in surprise before setting the pen down beside him and nodding with confirmation. "Let him in."

"Sir?" She asked a bit unsurely. Would it be wise to let young Alphonse in to what might be described as the lion's den by other soldiers?

"I said let him in." He said once more leaving no room for argument as she quickly saluted and walked out as quietly as she had come. Mustang turned to his window leaning back in his chair with a small quirk of a smile as his eyes became overly bright. "It's been a long time Alphonse."

_**Chapter 2: Phonsey and a Couple of Familiar Face?**_

_--Central, Amestris--_

Hawkeye gently lead Alphonse in with him shyly trailing along. It almost seemed to be waiting to be scolded she noticed. It was a big change from the excited and determined Al she had met by the station. Then again, no one was looking forward to confronting the General anymore. It seemed when they lost Edward and Maes he lost a part of himself as well and everyone missed that lazy Colonel Bastard who never did his paper work.

She sighed quietly to herself as she motioned for Al to move in front of her towards the desk but he didn't move he seemed to be in shock or something. She nudged him slightly in confusion. She had stopped at the couches to give them both some privacy but Al didn't seem to want to continue to the desk. She knew he was an intimidating man for someone who didn't know he was all bark and no bite.

"Alphonse I'd like you to meet Brigadier-General Roy Mustang." She introduced to him smiling encouragingly nudging him once more for him to move and surprisingly he did if not a bit slowly.

The General just smiled at him in amusement resting against his chair silently marveling at how different the Elric brothers were one walking timidly toward him while the other would stalk up to him and yell. It seemed Edward had done what he had sent out to do and this boy was the result.

"It's good to see you again Alphonse." He greeted comfortingly.

Al snorted and rolled his eyes forgetting his shyness for the moment. He seemed to getting that a lot lately from people he didn't know and he made a point in pointing it out to everyone. "You too?" he asked amusedly but stopped uncertainly before looking up taking both of their breaths away. No one could mistake that determined Elric stare. "I need to use the Central Library."

Mustang didn't answer strait away just sat there staring at him contemplating what he would say what he should do. Hawkeye could almost hear the internal battle in his head should he help on the quest or would he try and talk him out of it while trying to let him get to know the brother that would sacrifice anything for him? She smiled to herself sadly. It was a battle that no one could win. Even she could not have made a decision.

"Edward is presumed dead." Mustang spoke resignedly.

"He isn't." Al replied resolutely.

Mustang just seemed to stare at him uncertainly. "You still think he's alive?" She almost snorted at that remark if it was one thing that they had in common the unshakable loyalty that they would make it out of everything.

"I know he is."

Mustang just smirked not the least bit surprised at the response truthfully she wasn't either. Al tended to be a little too much like his brother when it came to the single minded determination. It seemed Ed wasn't as dead as people thought if they looked at Al enough. "I'd ask what you were doing but it would be a waste of breath."

Al's eyes softened from his hard resolute stare. It seemed he wouldn't have to fight this battle with Mustang for it was already won. "Then you know I won't stop until I get it."

Mustang just sighed hanging his head in defeat. It seemed no one could deny any Elric anything when it came to finding the other. "Come back tomorrow I'll have the pass filled out and everything sorted."

"Sir?" Hawkeye gasped.

"Thank you so much." Al beamed at them both before picking up his suitcase and sprinting out the door with a halfhearted goodbye.

Hawkeye just watched him slam the door disappointedly. What was her superior officer doing? He knew as well as she did that when the military said presumed it actually meant dead. The body just wasn't found. She turned toward him glaring at him. Even he knew she was pissed as he sat up a little straighter before looking at her with a sheepish grin.

"Sir with all due respect," she stated sternly. "don't encourage him."

"He will continue on with his search with or without encouragement from us."

She sighed leaning against the door looking out toward the small hill that the cemetery resided and where Edward Elric's tombstone stuck out as being the largest. She didn't quite believe in god but she had always hoped there was something else out there and Ed was watching over his little brother just as Maes was watching over his family. "Do you really believe Edward is alive?"

"Even if he did die you and I both know that he wouldn't stay that way for long." He turned toward the window with wistful eyes looking at the same hill that she was. They both hadn't known Edward like they had wanted to but they had still considered the boy to be close to them. "That boy could do the impossible I don't think it would stop now."

She shook her head in amusement and opened the door. It looked as if her coworkers had finally comeback from lunch. "If he is dead I can guarantee he will be back just to kill you for corrupting his little brother."

She was pleasantly surprised by the small chuckle that she received. "Then we don't have to worry about finding him and bringing him back then will we." He stated bemusedly as he watched the Riza Hawkeye snort and walk out to get him more paperwork for him to distract himself from the pain. Maybe he wouldn't have to continue this mindless work for very long nor would he have to take that post up to the north if Alphonse was looking for his brother.

--Berlin, Germany--

Hohenheim was currently sitting quietly by his son's side after the long train ride, watching the houses pass by in Germany once again. Alfons had left them at the train station since he was the native and already having a home, he didn't want to be a bother but would make sure to be at their new house to help unpack, or so he informed them. They had been on the first train for days and the second one wasn't as different as the first.

"Where are we again?"

Neither was the car ride according to Edward.

Hohenheim just sighed shaking his head. He was ornery with him just as he was with Alphonse on the train. He was always ornery when he was bored and he knew it if the smirk was any indication. "How many times do I have to tell you? Berlin." He glanced up skillfully watching his son through the glass suspiciously, as Ed just sighed in boredom. "And I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Ed just scoffs at his father. When has he ever been on his best behavior for anyone? Even his own mother couldn't control him much or for very long.

"Yeah yea, whatever you say old man." He waved off dismissively going boredly back to watching the scenery. What was it with these people and Brown? Every house they had went past was a shade of brown.

Hohenheim eyed him slowly while Ed tries to stop himself from doing something immature as sticking his tongue out even if it would be worth it. "You're sure in a grouchy mood today." However, he stops a moment thinking bemusedly if he should have a little fun with his wayward son. "Then again it's no different from any other day now is it?" He asks slyly to himself trying to keep a straight face. It truly was fun to tease him sometimes.

"Hey!" Ed snarls his eyes narrowing in anger.

They had been in a car for hours and Ed was anxious. Luckily for Hohenheim the car had finally come to a stop making Ed forget what he was about to say and do as he jumps out of the car almost before it had come to a complete stop. Hohenheim just chuckles silently in amusement and steps out of the car calmly and more efficient then his son.

"This is it home sweet home." He mumbles to himself contently before seizing his baggage from the trunk. This country was very different from England but they would learn and hopefully they won't' need to get involved. Hohenheim just shakes his head in amusement as he turned toward Ed who was still stretching himself in the sun after the long ride.

"Come on Edward we don't want to be late for the welcome dinner with Hess." was the only thing he said before walking off up the stairs to a tan house with a small lawn out in front. It was two stories but small enough just for the two of them for a while. As long as Edward didn't clutter it with books like he did with their London home.

Ed's eyes glinted dangerously up at his father as he silently toward his own luggage and withdrew a very thick book, his eyes shifting to his father who was walking ignorantly up the stairs of their tan home then to the book. He still hadn't forgot his father's previous comment so this was equivalent exchange. "I'll show you late." Ed mumbled to himself briefly before hiding the book behind his back and walking off quickly after his father.

It was late in the afternoon when Alfons had come to help and by then Edward was ready to fall asleep. Alfons had immediately noticed five large bumps on Hohenheim's head and wouldn't stop laughing until Edward had given him a lump of his own making his father begin to laugh. He had to threaten them both before they would concede defeat and get back to work. They were both lucky he was tired. Apparently, jetlag happened on trains, boats, and cars.

"You could help you know." Alfons glared from the truck unloading another box of books.

"Yeah yeah." Ed yawned sleepily while stretching catlike on one of the steps. It was nice to be finally able to stretch his legs after sharing a car with his father for so long. It wasn't so bad he was just he was so used to trains it was hard to adjust now a days.

"Alvin! Come back here!" A voice from not too far away shouted reached his ears.

Déjà vu suddenly struck Ed as he looked up just in time to see a large white dog come crashing down upon him. "YAHHH!"

A familiar little brunette girl with two long braids ran up to him puffing out her cheeks in dismay. "Alvin you should know better than that," she bowed to him politely. "I'm sorry Mister."

"It's all right." Edward's pained voice came from underneath the giant white dog. He began rolling the dog off his back. "Ohh my back." He whined slightly before looking up angrily as the little girl came closer but froze.

The little girl looked up at him in confusion. "Mister all you all right?"

"Nina?" Ed gasps out in shock. It couldn't be. Nina had died over eight years ago.

She quickly shook her head shyly before blushing sweetly. "Sorry Mister, my name is Nancy."

Ed shook his head to clear it from the memories that were sneaking up on him once more but he managed a small sad smile of memories long forgotten. "Sorry you reminded me of someone I once knew."

Nancy just blinked up at him curiously grabbing at his hand cautiously. "Was she a friend?" she asked him curiously blinking up at him with those adorable eyes.

Ed just smiled at her nodding a bit. "Yes, a very good friend."

"Edward come up here and help unpack you lazy excuse for a son!" Ed's father shouted from inside the house, while Alfons moved things into the house carefully settings things up.

Ed's eyes narrowed as he growled loudly for his father to hear. "Remember the last time you teased me?"

Hohenheim stuck his head out the window and you could distinctly see five rather large bumps on his head, he just laughed nervously at him rubbing the bumps tenderly as they began to throb at the very memory of what his son had done. "Just hurry it up."

Nancy just giggled at the display of a father and son teasing each other, more threatening on Ed's part though. "Your funny do wanna play?" Nancy asked hopefully. "No one ever has time to play with me anymore." she said rather sadly that made Ed's heart go out to her.

"Maybe later, kay?" Ed smiled reassuringly as the Nina look alike smile up at him nodding rather enthusiastically. "But if you ever need me you know you can always come by, all right?"

Nancy just gave him a brilliant smile up before nodding once more enthusiastically. "See ya later big brother." the Nina look alike said smiling before turning and racing off to her own house with Alvin trailing along. Ed smiled fondly at her as he watched her leave, seeing another little girl in her place. He was beginning to miss that name.

"EDWARD!!!" Hohenheim yelled from inside the house.

Good moment was gone. Ed just rolled his eyes. "I'M COMING!"

Alfons had been watching the whole thing in silence except the few snickers here and there but now was a good time to join in. "Come now Ed is that any way to treat your father?" he asked teasingly. They had met in England only a few months back Alfons was just visiting. It was just by chance they had met at all bumping into each other at a rocket convention at Oxford as Ed argued with some fellow students. Apparently they had dared him to take the last test to become a doctor. He had had the highest marks and the professor had began to introduce him as his most revered student even though he had never seen him before the day he took that test. To say the least the students weren't to happy with him. Alfons had thought it a lifetime ago, they got along surprisingly well even though Ed preferred to be a loner and Al a social butterfly but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh shush Phonsy." Ed just waves him off watching his father move a couple boxes out of the way looking for a particular book but wasn't sure what box it was in.

He glared heatedly at Ed for a moment as Ed picked up a box finally and headed inside with Al following right behind. "Why do you always call me Phonsy? You know I hate it!" Al spared a glance to Hohenheim silently telling him not to say a word.

Ed just shruged hiding a smile behind the box as he turns towards the door to get another box that was supposed to go up to his own room. "It just fits."

Hohenheim just smiled to himself watching them walk into the house once more. "It's so good to see you Hohenheim we were afraid you were not going to take the job." A figure from his left said. Hohenheim agreed heartily. He had only taken this research position to get closer to the Thule society and see if they could somehow get his son home. He wasn't a fool he knew nothing would make Edward happy except returning to his little brother and isn't that what every parent wants? Their child to be happy?

Hohenheim didn't want his son getting involved with the Resistance or the Thule Society but he knew Ed would get involved sooner rather than later. He was hoping they would ignore them both since they planned on hiding under their own nose for a while. Hohenheim wasn't an idiot, he was once a scientist but he knew he was nothing compared to his son in his teenage angst days. They would want him to be a part of this war more then they wanted him. Ed was a small part of the chaos that was of Amestris and was now of this world, that's how Al and Ed had met, who Ed enjoyed to torment just like long lost brothers but he knew Al would never take the place of his real brother.

Ed and Al had just returned from getting the rest of the things for their new house, he could see Ed's arm was hurting him they didn't have auto-mail here so they had to build a prosthetic that was skin colored how they came up with it he still doesn't remember. "Ed how about you and Phonsy go out and explore?"

Ed just grins at him as Al groans. "Not you too!?"

Hohenheim just laughs as he shakes his head. "I'm just teasing Al, I have something to discuss with some old friends." Ed looked at him suspiciously but they nodded and walked off to probably play with little Nancy or better yet to go get something to eat.

_**--To Be Continued--**_

_Siren_-And the amount of time you have to write an essay! You get three freaking weeks not even and they say "oh develop your content more" HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!! I WOULDN'T BE ASKING YOU TO PROOF READ IF I HAD KNOWN HOW TO DO THAT!

_Riza_-She still hasn't stopped???

_Muse_-World domination is best planned during the night

_Ed_-(sigh) I'm so not going to ask

_Muse_-And I wasn't going to tell ;P.

_Roy_-Sorry the chapter wasn't on time she was a little off track the whole week and she only got one review.


End file.
